The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, a program, and an electronic apparatus, enabling the information processing device which receives, for example, motion of a user or the like as an input operation, to be operated without a sense of discomfort.
There exists a position detection technique for detecting a three-dimensional (3D) position of a user. In the position detection technique, a 3D position of a user is detected by, for example, a stereo camera process using two cameras (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-258837), or a dedicated indicator is held by a user, and a 3D position of the dedicated indicator is detected as a 3D position of the user (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-062658).
According to the position detection technique, for example, a movement distance of a hand of a user for a predetermined time is calculated based on the 3D position of the user, and a pointer on a display can be moved according to the calculated movement distance.
In addition, there exists a skin detection technique for detecting an area where skin is exposed (hereinafter, referred to as a “skin area”) such as the face or a hand of a user on a captured image which is obtained by capturing an image using a camera.
According to the skin detection technique, a 3D position of a hand of a user is calculated based on, for example, a detected skin area corresponding to the hand of the user. A movement amount of the hand of the user in the captured image is calculated based on the calculated 3D position, and a pointer or the like on a display can be moved so as to correspond to the calculated movement amount.